Tiger Stripes
by Hallowbaye
Summary: A mysterious tiger hanyou joins the quest to renew the Shikon no Tama. She has a disturbing past and doesn't usually warm up to people that often. Will romance bloom between Inuyasha and the tiger hanyou? Read and find out!
1. Tiger Hanyou Extrodinaire

Tiger Stripes  
  
AN: This is my first fic! Hope y'all like it! ~Hallowbaye  
  
Chapter One: Tiger Hanyou Extrodinaire  
  
"He's here I can smell it." A mysterious figure appeared in one of the forests in Feudal Japan. Hollow, her name, looked for this hanyou, Inuyasha. Hollow ran dodging tree stumps, branches, and tree roots. Her trusty moccasins allowed her to go faster within every step. She stopped suddenly stepping carefully into the illuminating light of a campfire. Hollow's eyes searched for the hanyou. Her piercing eyes led to a figure slumped on a tree.  
  
"Should I really do this?" She asked herself. "Of course I should!"  
  
Hollow crept along the bushes making sure to keep her head down low. The figure appeared to be sleeping...  
  
The perfect opportunity. She thought. Quietly, she stepped out of the bushes. Hollow reached for her pocketknife. She grasped its handle and the blade shot out. Being deadly silent, Hollow climbed the tree becoming closer to the slumped figure.  
  
Hollow reach the branch opposite of the legendary hanyou and grabbed his shoulders with one arm while with the other threatening to slit his throat.  
  
"Who are you?" He managed to say while struggling for his freedom.  
  
"Relax. My name is Hollow. I wish to join your quest to renew the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"No way!" He said. Hollow tightened her grip on the hanyou's shoulders.  
  
"My, my! You should watch that temper of yours. It could get you into some nasty," She raised the knife to his chin. ", Situations."  
  
"Fine! You can join our quest!"  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I guess my business here is done." Hollow jumped down the tree and started to walk by the campfire.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled. "At least let me see your face."  
  
"Very well." Hollow turn her head. The fire illuminated her face. She was a tiger hanyou. She had two vertical stripes under both of her piercing green eyes. She had tiger ears and a tail to match. There were two horizontal stripes on her right cheek. She had fangs.  
  
"I'll see you at day break." And with that, Hollow disappeared through the bushes.  
  
Damn hanyou... Hollow thought. He'll probably ditch me the first chance he gets... Hollow sighed.  
  
"You win a few you lose a lot..." Hollow said. "Especially in my case." Hollow let a tear slide down her cheek. She fell into a soft sleep.  
  
I screamed in agony.  
  
"That'll teach ya," the master said to me. "Damn women..." I got up and wiped the blood spilling out of my mouth. I couldn't believe he beat me! The nerve of him! My damn parents... leaving me here alone to live with this weirdo...  
  
I wept softly into my hands. The whole night I just sat there... curled up in a ball... crying... crying myself to sleep...  
  
Hollow awaked to the refreshing gaze of the golden sun rising off to the horizon. At least today I have something to look forward to... Hollow thought. She got up and started to walk to where Inuyasha was.  
  
There were three purple lumpy sacks that lay where the burnt out fire was. Inuyasha sat in his tree... probably waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Didn't expect you to be here." Inuyasha said surprisingly.  
  
"Yeah, well we tiger demons always keep our promises..."  
  
"But you aren't full demon..."  
  
"Neither are you...glad you noticed though"  
  
Something stirred in one of the lumpy sacks. A girl about Inuyasha's age popped out of one of the purple sacks. She screamed and grabbed a bow and an arrow.  
  
"You'll be sorry you have ever intruded on this camp!" She pulled her arrow back further threatening to shoot me.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see what you got." Hollow replied with attitude. The girl shot the arrow... only it did not look like a regular arrow... it was a purity arrow... Humph! When will this world give me a real challenge? Hollow thought. Hollow faced the arrow and put her left hand out. The arrow drew closer...and closer until-- She caught it! Hollow smirked. Ha! She seriously thought she could shoot me? Well she thought wrong!  
  
"But—but—how?" The girl stammered. Hollow smirked again.  
  
"Do you really think you could hit me with this?" She threw the arrow to the ground. "You obviously have not heard of me."  
  
"I do not think I have met you."  
  
"My name is Hollow," Hollow grinned. "Tiger hanyou extrodinaire."  
  
AN: HI!!! O.O; Yeah, well, this is my first chappie!!! Yay! Hope you liked it maybe I'll post the next one next week if I get a lot of reviews! DOMO!!! ~ Hallowbaye 


	2. Play Your Cards Right

Tiger Stripes  
  
Chapter Two: Play Your Cards Right  
  
AN: Yay! Chappie numbah two! Enjoy! ~ Hallowbaye  
  
"So, Hollow?" A priest named Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes?" Hollow had just met the whole group that was helping Inuyasha renew the Shikon no Tama. Including Kagome, (The girl who shot the arrow at her.) Sango (The demon exterminator.) and her neko, (Kiearra.) Miroku, (The priest.) Shippou, (The kitsune.) and, of course, Inuyasha.  
  
"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked bravely. Hollow just sat there looking stunned. There was finally some movement. Hollow delivered the hardest slap Miroku have ever had. She slapped him so hard; Miroku could've got a speeding ticket.  
  
"That was a nice slap!" Sango said. "Especially for certain perverted monks..." Hollow suddenly got up.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Demon." Hollow managed to say. "Smells like... bat."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Positive. Check for yourself if you don't believe me..." Then again, nobody ever believes me... Hollow thought.  
  
"She's right." Inuyasha smirked. "It's time to get some shards." Inuyasha and Hollow ran towards the forest. The others followed. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows while Sango headed into the forest with her Hirogotsu at the ready. Miroku hurried off with his staff and was ready to release his wind tunnel in case of an ambush. Shippou... well... he just ran...no, ran isn't the right word...stumbled through the forest.  
  
"A cave..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious!" Hollow said. The cave was very dark and moist... it was just plain creepy...  
  
"No way I'm going in there!" Shippou screamed.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Stay out here where the spiders will eat you." Inuyasha poked at Shippou. Shippou squeaked and ran to the protection of Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I'm going in." Hollow said. "Anyone with me?"  
  
"I'll go with you." Sango said reaching for her Hirogotsu.  
  
"Me too." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay, I hope this demon plays his cards right... I want a real challenge!" Hollow ran into the cave with Inuyasha and Sango at her heels.  
  
As they entered the cave, they heard the fluttering of bat wings, disturbed by their presence. Squeaking and a furry of battling wings filled the dark cave. An outraged roar echoed off the stalagmite walls making Hollow, Sango, and Inuyasha nervous. A shady figure the size of an aircraft swiftly made it's way through the cave towards the trio.  
  
"I can see the shards!" Hollow yelled.  
  
"What? Really? Where are they!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"There are two shards... one in each wings." The figure appeared to be the bat leader. He was massive! His razor sharp claws targeted Hollow. Hollow smirked. Finally! Some competition! She thought. The bat bounded Hollow to the cave wall with his massive claws. His huge grey wings boxed her in, surrounding her. Hollow struggled while ignoring the screams and insults from Inuyasha and Sango. The bat licked his lips and Hollow clenched her hands into fists. Hollow grinned.  
  
"I'm so glad you played you cards right." Hollow looked at each jewel shard. Easy. Hollow reached for her trusty pocketknife. Making sure she was silent with her little "plan" Hollow ripped both wings at whiplash speed. The bat was stunned and was dead laying in his own pool of crimson blood by the time Hollow's pocketknife returned to her protection.  
  
"Let's get the jewel shards and get out of the cave. Inuyasha looked like he was stunned as they exited the cave with two more pieces to the Shikon no Tama.  
  
AN: Okay... I added a bit more sensory detail to this chapter! Remember...REVIEW! DOMO!!!! ~ Hallowbaye 


End file.
